Chipmans:Book One
by ScorpiusMalfoyIsMine
Summary: Alvin has a dream that may actually change his life.
1. Chapter 1

****

**Yo!*sigh* I don't own the chipmunks,the chipmunks don't own me,*sigh* and for the saddest I don't own any ,hope you like this story!**

* * *

"ALVIN,go to sleep!"Dave Seville screetched,poking his head into the chipmunk's room.

Alvin was a pitch black Monday night and Alvin Seville stayed up watching T.V

What he was watching was a new show called "Turned Into Human."

It was about these hamsters turned into humans,and no it wasn't a cartoon.

Alvin was sprawled on the floor watching it.

Alvin's brothers were fast asleep,so Alvin slowly tip-toed and turned the TV off.

"Goodnight Dave."Alvin mumbled,looking at the clock.

It read only 9:00,so that made Alvin hestitate.

"Goodnight."Dave answered,gently closing the hardwood white door

Alvin's creative juices started flowing viberently.

"_What would life be if me,my brothers,and the Chipettes were humans?"_He wondered,staring blankly at the ceiling.

He slowly climbed into his bed,and went into a deep slumber.

~~~~~~~!~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~!~~~~~!

_Time:7:00 am Where:The Seville residence_

_"Alvin,wake up!"Theodore whispered gently pushing Alvin_

_"What?"Alvin asked,yawning._

_Then Alvin's eyes wondered to the to the mirror_

_He had strawberry blonde hair,a red hoodie with a yellow bright A,and jeans._

_He was wearing blue converse shoes with white stripes._

_His skin was not pale,but not tan either._

_His height was pretty good,put he was still shorter than Simon._

_"Its time to get up."Theodore answered happily,at the end of Alvin's bed._

_Alvin glimpsed at Theodore._

_Theodore was a bright blonde,a green hoodie,jeans,and white and black converse._

_Theodore's skin was slightly less as tan as Alvin's,though Alvin wasn't tan either._

_Theodore was short,but much improvement than the small chipmunk size._

_Theodore had brown freckels on his nose,Alvin noticed._

_Despite all the strangeness,Alvin shrugged and went downstairs._

_As he went downstairs,he accidently got hit by a picture on his cheek._

_He thought he was going to feel fur when he rubbed it,but no._

_It was as actually greatly smooth._

_"This feels weird."Thought Alvin as he took his last steps of stairs._

_When him and Theodore got of the stairs,they set on the barstool tabels_

_"I thought you would never make it!"Simon replied,taking a bite of bacon._

_"I'm here."Alvin grunted,as he started eating the bacon._

_"Wait...aren't we vegetarians?"Alvin requested,quikly dropping the bacon_

_Theodore laughed and replied,"We never have been,why would you think that?"_

_Alvin looked horrified,but started eating the bacon._

_He turned to Simon._

_Simon had short dark brunette hair,glasses,and a blue hoodie with jeans._

_Simon's shoes were different,they were green and gold sketchers._

_Simon had tan skin,and was still the tallest._

_"Simon,are we still rockstars?"Alvn questioned_

_Dave laughed,and so did Simon._

_"Yes."Simon replied_

_"What is our band name?"Alvin asked,afraid about the answer._

_"Alvin and the Fellas,you always brag that its ALVIN and The Fellas."Simon replied,with an arched eyebrow._

_"Alvin,why are you acting weird?"Theodore asked,tugging on Alvin's hoodie_

_Alvin raised an arched eyebrow,but despite his confusion he answered._

_"I guess i'm just...tired."He replied finally,sighing_

_Suddenly the doorbell rang,Dave got up to answer it._

_It was the chipettes,here to walk with us to school._

_To Alvin's surprise,they were humans too!_

_Alvin's eyes quikly fell to Brittany._

_Her hair was the usual,auburn and in a pink hairband ponytail._

_She was wearing a pink,zebra design tanktop,a blue jean mini-skirt,and a black mini-jacket with purple highheels._

_She was about Alvin's height,and had the same skin color._

_Jeanette had her same hair,brunette and in a sloppy bun._

_She was wearing a purple flower design t-shirt,jeans,and purple tennis shoes._

_She was Simon's height,and also very tan._

_Eleanor had agian the same hair,blonde in two pigtails with green hairbands._

_She was wearing a green soccer jersey, blue faded loose pants,and white tennie shoes._

_She was Theodore's height,pale like theodore,with brown freckles._

_The chipettes gestured them to come out the door._

_They all went to the thought he should ask them so questions._

_"Whats your band name?"Alvin requested,walking up to Brittany._

_The cool ,windy morning breeze made Alvin shiver._

_"The coolettes silly,now come on!We will be late,slowpoke!"Brittany smiled as Alvin was confused._

_"Things are getting weird..."Thought Alvin as he rushed up toward the school._


	2. Everything is changing!

**The new chapter!I'm hoping this story will get like 60 reviews,my highest for a story without ocs is like 28!Please help me reach the goal!**

Alvin's POV:

School was worse!

Not a single soul had heard of "The Chipmunks."

Every time I tried to tell someone I was in the group,they laughed and said talking chipmunks aren't real.

By lunch time I bet everybody in the school thought I was loco.

On my tray I got a disgusting milk,molded oranges,and a taco that looked like it had a fly in it.

I hate school food,I forgot my lunch sack at my house and was too confused to go back.

"Alvin Seville,how are you?"A woman in her 30's I didn't know asked me.

She had light red hair,sparkling brown eyes and a row of freckles across her light skinned nose.

"Who the heck are you?"I rudely asked

She looked at me like I was crazy

"I'm your mom,Sue."She said slowly

I was so confused enough today,so I just shrugged

"Why are you here,lady?Uh I mean mom."I asked,trying to get used to the confusion

"You left your lunch sack."Sue/mom replied smiling,and dropping the sack in front of me.

I thanked her and she kissed me on the cheek and left.

I didn't question this,and looked inside my lunch sack.

"_Cookie,juicebook,hamburger..HAMBURGER_?"I screamed inside of my head.

Then I remembered that I ate meat.

But I was still horrified,so I just ate the slop from my tray.

* * *

It was English,but I never listen.

I took this as free time to try to figure things out.

"_How could Dave and Claire not be together?"_Was my first question.

"_I guess because Claire only gave Dave a second chance because of her experience from me and my brothers in chipmunk form."_I figured out

Next question.

"_How could everyone forget about us?"_I asked myself.

I mean,wouldn't be weird if yesterday you were a popstar and today people don't belive you?

I was about to try to figure that question but the stupid bell rang.

I packed up my stuff and left for gym

* * *

I was getting my clothes out of my gym locker.

I am used to crazed girl fans coming over and asking for my autograph.

But no one came.I just shrugged and got dressed.

I wore a regular white tee and black basketball shorts,with white and black sneakers.

After I was done dressing,I left out for the gym.

I was stopped by my friend,Lantz.

"Hey,are you going to gym?"I asked him

"Whats it to ya,loser?"Lantz replied smirking,and knocked me down and left me on the cold ground.

"_Since when does Lantz hate me?"_I thought.

This day was bad enough and I was already puzzeled,which meant gym could only be worse.


End file.
